Not One Word
by MsTria
Summary: My first, last and only Closet Fan story! How the dear enemies, Vissers Three and One, ended up to the same dark room...


_Author Notation: Please read the 5th chapter of the fic What Happened on the Daybreeze before you read this. Believe me, you'll understand this more then._

_**Not One Word**_

Let's start from the fact my life is full of stress. I thought taking over Earth would be an easy way to become Visser One, no problems. But I was wrong. Seriously wrong. A little group of Andalites is terrorizing all my business and no one has managed catching them yet! Every important project I have planned, they have ruined. Every single one.

So, pleading that I haven't succeed in the Earth invasion like I should have to because of some Andalites –wouldn't it have been more than well-grounded of the oh-so-wise Council of Thirteen to leave me, even this _one_ time, without an invite to the Visser Gala? But no! The invite came like in all the past years, with a warning: "If you are absent without a proper reason, you will get reduced." That really was what I had missed, one bonus step towards nervous breakdown.

There I was walking around with all my medals and decorations on and hair and hooves shining. There were 81 guests -47 Vissers, 20 most high-ranking Sub-Vissers, the Councilors and the Emperor- and countless number of diverse servants, but I stood out from the crowd like an alert sign. Why? Because I'm an Andalite-Controller, that's why! The only one in the Visser Gala.

I said random "hello"s to some Controllers I passed. I have a few friends among the Vissers and Sub-Vissers, but –was this a surprise to you?- two times more enemies. Actually, I once heard someone saying that every second Yeerk in our empire hates me.

I should care this? But I don't. I don't need sympathy. I am Visser Three, the Abomination. If someone doesn't like me, it's not my problem. I know I'm called a difficult person, an Andalite-loving dapsen, a selfish irresponsible Whisk-Visser and so on all over the galaxy. And always behind my back. No one dares to say anything negative straight against my face. But I don't care. I don't care of anything.

I walked to the front of the stage built in the middle of the gala hall. The gala is always organized here, on the biggest Mother Ship of the empire. The gala is always similar in any case. The decoration. The foods –that's why I didn't bother to morph into human this time at all. And the program! Councilor Two's extra _boring_ welcome speech. Some various but still _boring_ program. The Emperor's long and _boring_ speech about how it's been gone another year again. And then the part I mostly hate –giving away the prizes. I don't hate it because it's _boring_. I hate it because I never get anything! There is all kind of prizes given for all visserious things, but "The Tightest Discipline" and "The Most Creative Torturer" are all I have ever got. The Council grants the prizes and they hate me, at least the most of them. Maybe they see me as a rebel with my Andalite body or maybe they just think I'm incompetent. Anyway, they seem to prefer lame artificial flattering dozen-Vissers, such as…

"Hell-o, Andaliteface! How's it going?"

...Visser One.

(Oh, hi, Miss I-Am-Completely-Innocent-To-This! It is a pity there is still no "The Most Dapsenish Visser" prize, is it not? It just would be an excellent part to your collection and you would even _deserve_ it –which cannot be said about your most prizes.)

Visser One grimaced. "Guess what prize you'd win every fricking year if there was that? 'The Greatest Whisk-Visser of the universe'!"

In case you don't know, incompetent and unproductive Vissers are called Whisk-Vissers inside the Council of Thirteen. Who knows where the name comes from or who has invented it.

(Well, what should be called a Visser who sets six Andalites free?) I snapped. (Andalites' friend, maybe?)

"What are you then? You're a half-Andalite yourself!" Visser One spat. "And an _Andalite-screwer_! Do you think I don't know?"

(You are just envious because you cannot rape Andalite prisoners in that body!)

"Do you say I'd _like_ to? That was an insult!"

(Blah blah blah.)

"Dapsen!"

(Idiotic half-human!)

"Andalite lover!"

(Hypocritical traitor!)

"Shame of the empire!"

(The biggest mistake the Council has ever made!)

Visser One swung her black hair and walked away muttering something about Andalite-Controllers who are full of themselves. Do I hate her? If I can't be Visser One, why it has to be then that kind of dapsenish diva who thinks she is the most beautiful, intelligent, splendid and perfect creature in the universe? Grrr... I would cut her head off if the Council didn't throw me into prison then!

"Hi, Esplin, what's up?"

It was Visser Four, who is a friend of mine. I shrugged.

"Did you argue with Visser One again?"

(How did you guess.)

"Well, it can be seen on your face", Visser Four laughed. "Like a thunder."

(Is the Visser Gala not horrible enough without her?)

"I think you take her too serious."

(Too serious? _Too serious?_ She is driving me mad! She is so irritating dapsen that…)

"Oh, is she really?" Visser Four said tiredly. "I have heard it just thousand times."

(But she _is_ irritating!)

"I don't disagree", Visser Four admitted. "I don't disagree. Oh look, there comes the Emperor!"

I watched him waddling onto the stage with his computer in his hand. I have never understood how _he_ has could become the mightiest Yeerk in the empire. But anyway, he started to speak: "Dear Councilors, Vissers and Sub-Vissers, it is again time to…"

(…give the prizes to the successors of the year, the prizes are given for good work and serves for the empire et cetera et cetera, I know, I have heard just the same trash a few times), I muttered with a monotonic voice. Then I realized everyone, including the Emperor, was staring at me! I had said my words by mistake in my common way to speak, or in public thought-speech!

Luckily even the Emperor isn't able to kill with his eyes, in other case I would have been history.

"Visser Three", he said slowly. "I could give you a hour in our torture chamber for this. But I do not –just because I don't feel like to. Be thankful and be quiet. Everything clear?"

(Yes, sir), I said. I saw Visser One holding back laughter.

On second thought, a hour of torture wouldn't make a big difference to the prize-giving. I got nothing even this time! But Visser One, she was "The Most Innovative Visser"! For what, if I may ask? Oh well, and then she was also "The Most Pleasant Visser For Appearance". But the "Best" prize was –thank Kandrona- given to Visser Twenty-Seven. I'm sure I would have heard from it all the following year, if it had been Visser One.

Finally the Emperor said the words I had been waiting for: "It was the last prize. Now, dear guests, it is time for free program."

I gasped in relief. My greatest torment was over. I changed a few words with Visser Four and walked around the hall again. Short shallow discussions with some Vissers I had last seen in the last Visser Gala. Taxxon-Controllers eating the dinner table clean. Despising looks of some Councilors and Vissers in my back. Moment by moment I felt it more strongly –I had to get away!

I walked out of the hall to the corridor. I wanted to be alone for a moment. Then I saw on my right side a door that was opened a little. I looked in. A small, dark, empty room with a window on its wall. Perfect. I stepped in and stopped for watching the dark space through the window.

Suddenly I saw with my other stalk eye that I wasn't alone! There was a female Human-Controller with long black hair and dark eyes, standing in the corner –Visser One!

(What the hell are you doing here, Edriss?) I shrieked.

"Well, I was standing here in all peace, and then one irritating Andalite-Controller burst in to disturb me!" she snapped while she walked to me.

(To disturb you? If I had known you are here, I would have stayed _far_ away from here!)

For a moment neither of us said anything. Visser One stepped closer to me. I looked her to the eyes. I have to admit she really deserved her "The Most Pleasant Visser For Appearance" prize. Our hands touched one another.

Then Visser One threw her arms around my neck and kissed me with a passion. I pulled her in my arms with just one thought in my mind: _into the human morph! _ I focused although it was hard with Visser One's kisses all around my top body. As I was a perfect human, I lifted her face opposite to mine and surrendered to sweet and desirous kisses.

I grabbed on the shoulder straps of Visser One's dress and yanked them down exposing her breasts. I had never seen as beautiful ones. I kneeled down and started to lick and bite them lightly. Visser One gasped and slid her hands down my back as she kneeled too and pulled me down on the floor with her.

I tore her dress off. I could not keep my eyes off her bare body, it was so full and harmonious… Visser One pushed her hand into my tight morphing shorts and pulled them off baring me in my whole hardness. We kissed again with our arms strictly around each other.

I lifted Visser One on me so that our heads were between one another's legs. She grabbed onto my hard organ and pushed it into her mouth little by little. I pulled her legs open, stuck out my tongue and began to caress her privates with it. She tasted better than I had thought. Her first proper suck felt so good that I wrapped my arms around her hips and held her while I pushed my mouth between her legs and gave as ardent kisses as a moment before on her mouth. And she was sucking me passionately.

I'm sure we would both have moaned very loud if our mouths hadn't been full. I felt Visser One writhing on me and pinching my rear. Her every suck made me more excited and lick her more and more, which made her suck me even wilder.

I would never have believed I would make love to Visser One, who I hate more than anyone.

"Oh Esplin", she moaned and rolled down on the floor opening her legs, "come in! Come!"

I fell down on her and pushed in. After a few pushes I got an idea. I pulled myself out of her.

"What are you doing? Continue!" Visser One screamed. I was going to, just a little quick morph into my own Andalite body…

Visser One stared my organ with her eyes big, as if estimating whether it would fit into her at all. Still she didn't resist as I slid on her keeping my front legs holding me up, so that I wouldn't lay on her with all my mass. Visser One shrieked in pain as I began to push into her.

"Damn you, Esplin, are you going to rip me in two pieces!"

I didn't care, I just bowed my top body above her and pushed deeper and deeper. She was so wet that it was easy. Her painful shrieks turned soon into voices of pleasure. I gave no pity for her but freed all my lust. Visser One had to feel my whole power in her sensitive parts.

(Edriss, oh, I am coming!) I cried.

"Me too, Esplin! Me too!" she groaned in excite. She threw her arms around my top body and screamed. I felt the climax hitting me like an electric shock and screamed out loud myself too.

As my breath was normalizing, I as if woke up from the trance and understood what I had done. There I was lying on my arch enemy! And, for even worse, still _in_ her too! Visser One seemed to have realized the same. We disengaged ourselves and I got up on my hooves. Visser One started to pick up her clothes. I saw she was bleeding.

I walked away from the room. I would never say anything about this. Not one word. And I saw from Visser One's eyes that neither would she.


End file.
